A method has been devised for the preparation of the pulmonary toxin, 4-ipomeanol-(C 14) (IPO) with a specific activity of 2 mCi/mmole. The compound is necessary in biochemical studies requiring the measurement of very low concentrations of IPO or its metabolites. It is also required for use in autoradiographic studies of the tissue localization of IPO.